


soupçon

by zimtlein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Resolved Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtlein/pseuds/zimtlein
Summary: Ever after revealing their identities to each other, things between Marinette and Adrien have been great. Easy. Familiar. Just like they should be.Until a tipsy discussion about Paris’s superhero duo, and especially their skills in bed, leads to more than Adrien bargained for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 37
Kudos: 375





	soupçon

Marinette stares at the cards before her, slowly lifting her head. “Seriously.”

With a cough, Adrien takes a sip of his beer, pointedly looking away from her.

“Someone here has some weird humor.” Alya lifts an eyebrow as she looks through the group. “I’m betting on Rose.”

With a gasp, Rose leans forward. “My humor is as pink and fluffy as my whole interior decoration, thank you very much!”

“Can confirm,” Juleka mumbles between two sips.

“Oh, no, no. I know who this came from.” Marinette sighs heavily.

“Well, then tell us, dudette!”

“That kinda beats the purpose of the game,” Adrien tosses in, pasting on his best smile. The corner of her mouth twitching, Marinette returns his look. He isn’t starting to sweat. Totally not.

Then, slowly, she looks at the cards before her again. “’What’s the only thing Ladybug isn’t comfortable with?’ Who the hell would answer that with ‘anything sexual’? There, look at the other cards! ‘Tentacles’ is just as weird, but at least a bit funny!”

“Maybe they didn’t have a better card left?” Adrien smiles so sweetly that any accusation would surely bounce right off his glaring innocence. “Maybe it really wasn’t their honest opinion, who knows?”

Marinette’s glare shatters his protective sweetness in a matter of seconds. “Sure thing. It’s not like all of you have six other cards that surely came with a better answer.” She rolls her eyes. “Cards against humanity? More like, cards against the obvious truth.”

“How would we know, though?” Nino shrugs. “Not like we know anything ’bout Ladybug’s love life.”

The statement leaves momentary silence. Then, Alya releases a high-pitched laugh, leaning back with a toss of her hair. “As if she and Chat Noir aren’t banging on the regular! Sorry, but that’s common sense. A historical fact by this point.”

Marinette’s eyes find Adrien’s for a moment. Then, feeling his face turn hot, Adrien sharply whirls his head around to Alya. “They are not!”

“Could be true, though?” Nino purses his lips. “Denying it every chance they get, ’em dudes. So, who the heck knows?”

“Even a blind man could see the sparkling chemistry between them.” Rose grins dreamily. “Aw, they are so in –”

“If you say love,” says Alya, “I’m going to barf. Please, we aren’t twelve anymore.”

Rose pouts.

“In lust?” Juleka provides.

Still pouting, Rose sinks further into her seat. “That’s not really romantic. No, let me think. They … they cannot escape their obvious longing for each other – oh, there, so much more romantic!”

Adrien doesn’t dare look at Marinette. Instead, he searches for a way to escape this conversation. Until Marinette beats him to it, that is, her voice carrying a teasing undertone he can’t quite comprehend without his brain nearly giving up on him.

“Well, if they were, Ladybug sure as hell wouldn’t be uncomfortable with ‘anything sexual’, right? Shame on whoever thought that card would be funny.”

Adrien opens his mouth, but his cheeks are still dangerously hot, and before he can reply, Nino chimes in. “Or maybe he’s just really bad in bed, dudes. No way to know for sure, right?”

Juleka snickers. Rose hides a laugh behind coughs. Alya is the only one openly snorting, her shoulders shaking with the sound. “Yep, all talk, no action. I can imagine that much.”

Okay. Hurts just a bit. But he knows better than to defend himself. So when Marinette slams a hand against the desk, her eyes shimmering with sudden fury, he jumps. Maybe it’s the gin tonic in front of her. One that Alya mixed. Yeah, in that case, must be the gin tonic. (“Tonic water is just an unnecessary accessory! Why do you think I buy such expensive gin? Right, not to have it thinned down entirely by some pathetic juvenile non-alcoholic drink, thank you!”)

Everyone falls silent, staring at Marinette in collective surprise.

“I bet you Chat Noir is fantastic in bed!” she loudly declares. “In fact, I bet he’s so fantastic that he regularly forgets to take care of himself!”

Surprise turns to confusion. Adrien blinks a few times, trying to get the mental images out of his head. Nope, not the time. Never the time. They are good friends, and Marinette confirmed as much very strongly time after time in the past. Nothing changed just because they happened to find out about each other’s secret identities. No, nothing changed at all.

Because he sure as hell isn’t thinking about her at night, unable to keep his hands off himself as he imagines her sweet little gasps, her hands desperately clawing at his back, the way her lips would part and the way her body would succumb to his, and –

Nope. Nope. So not going there. Like, never.

“Like, he loves eating his girl out so much he forgets he has a dick of his own?” Alya unabashedly says, an amused twinkle in her eyes. “Sure thing. Sounds like some erotic fantasy of a forty-year-old housewife.”

Adrien chokes.

“No!” Marinette flares up. “I mean – kinda! Chat Noir is great at giving. Too great, even. I bet he’d totally forget there’s always two to sex!”

“Or more,” Nino coughs.

“Nino, keep it in your pants!” Rose shrieks. “There’s no way more than two persons could be a romantic concept!”

Juleka raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Uh.” Rose taps against her chin. “Hey. You are right. It _could_ be romantic. Who’d you pick, Juleka?”

“Um. I don’t know. Ladybug, maybe?”

Rose nods appreciatively. “Absolutely. Great choice. I’m in.”

Adrien whirls his head around to them. “Wait, you didn’t even ask her!”

“She’d totally be into it.” Alya waves him off. “And knowing our catboy, he’d love to watch. You know, totally forgetting about his own dick and stuff.” The last words are accompanied by a wicked smile directed at Marinette, and in return, the other girl jumps, fingers cramping around the table’s surface.

“As long as he just watches, it’s okay with me!” Rose’s brazen words are followed by the most innocent smile she could show. Next to her, Juleka fidgets.

“I don’t know …”

“If it’s okay with you, of course. I promise I’ll make it extra romantic, though!”

“W-well. Only if Ladybug is also okay with it, that is.”

Okay. This is getting too much. Adrien takes an unnecessarily huge sip of his beer and lets the glass clatter against the table. “Ladybug is her own person, and it’s really disrespectful to talk about her like that, don’t you think?”

Several pairs of eyes stare at him. Eventually, Alya narrows her eyes. “Oh, excuse me, pretty boy. Ever heard of public figures? Something you also are, if I may remind you, oh famous model? As if we never discussed the size of Brad Pitt’s dick before.”

“That’s objectification!” Adrien returns.

“That’s being horny, period!” Alya shoots back. “Let us be horny in peace, holy virgin Mary!”

“I’m sure Ladybug doesn’t mind too much,” Marinette mumbles, sinking into her seat. “I mean, we don’t know her outside of her job, right?”

Their eyes meet. Adrien isn’t quite sure what to do with that shimmer of something behind bluebell irises. Lost for words, he takes another sip of his beer, expecting her to look away again. She doesn’t. Instead, she shifts in her seat, lips pursing a bit as she leans slightly towards him, elbow coming to rest on the table.

“I mean, now that we’re already at it, I’m really curious. What do you think, Adrien? What kind of lover would Chat Noir really be?”

He almost chokes on his sip. Coughing, he tries not to die as he gasps for air, and Nino hitting his back several times doesn’t help revive his sluggish thoughts at all. Senseless syllables leave his mouth before he settles on a thoughtful, “What?”

“Because I was serious.” She is still looking at him. And he becomes uncomfortably aware of the cute dress she is wearing, of the lip gloss shimmering on her lips, of the soft skin her cleavage offers. “I really think he’d be a great giver. I think he needs a woman who’d remind him to be a taker from time to time, too. Someone to take care of him properly.”

His mouth dries. He doesn’t dare think further. He really, really doesn’t.

“Ew,” Alya laughs. “You’re describing his mom, bestie. That’s icky.”

With that, Marinette breaks their eye contact, instead shooting a scandalized look at Alya. “What? I’m not! I’m just stating the truth!”

“Thought about Chat Noir a lot, didn’t you, dudette?” Nino wiggles his eyebrows.

Marinette’s cheeks turn a delicious crimson, and her eyes graze Adrien’s as she shrugs, lifting her hand to hide her lips behind. “And what if I did?”

“Ha! I knew it!” Alya points a finger at her. “Always knew you had a thing for catboy!”

Marinette rolls her eyes, but doesn’t protest.

Adrien’s lungs don’t get enough air. He has no idea what to do with it. Even through her slight bashfulness, a shimmer of amusement becomes apparent in her eyes as she gives him a side-glance, and he has to gulp down any thought threatening to rise to the surface.

It’s a dangerous game, but one that two can play. So he finds his voice again, putting on the best act he can.

“Oh, I also think Chat Noir would be _fantastic_ in bed. Worshipping his chosen girl just like she deserves.” His eyes don’t let go of hers, and he gives her a smile. “And on that note – I bet you, as fierce and Ladybug likes to present herself, she is actually a needy mess in the bedroom, constantly _begging_ for attention.”

He said it almost huskily. And slowly, he realizes that despite his eyes being fixated on Marinette, they are not alone in this room. Her eyes grow wide as she stares at him, mouth still hidden by her hand, and unmoving seconds pass. He does his best not to become a blushing, babbling idiot and feels his whole face turn hot anyway.

“Fuck,” professes Alya. “That’s hot.”

“Agreed,” Rose chimes in.

“Damn, bro,” it comes from Nino.

“Cheers to that,” mumbles Juleka, raising her glass.

Lost in thoughts, they all clink their glasses, and Adrien can’t resist the urge to empty his three quarters worth of beer in one go.

“So, would go well together, wouldn’t it?” Alya leans back, her smile directed at Adrien. “Needy Ladybug and giving Chat Noir. As if they’re made for each other.”

At least the alcohol provides a bit of alleviation, and Adrien can return her look without dying internally on the spot. “Well, I don’t know. Depends on what they want, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, come on.” Alya leans her chin on her hand, smirking. “Don’t tell me you can’t imagine Chat Noir being a good boy and eating out Ladybug all night. Bet he’d be totally satisfied with just that alone. Don’t you agree, bestie?”

Marinette is strictly staring at her drink, cheeks turning a lovely crimson yet again. Even though his own heart is doing dangerous flips, he can’t help but watch as she bites her lip. “I – uh. Ladybug wouldn’t let that stand. She’d – she’d make sure to give him back just as much.”

“By doing what?” it escapes Adrien before he can hold himself back. He could blame it on the alcohol, sure, but then again, his hands are quivering despite the distance separating them, and after years of dreaming about her, after finding out about their secrets and realizing that it never made his longing lessen, it’s almost too much to see her looking at him like this, lashes fluttering as she directs her eyes at him.

“What do you think?” she returns quietly.

Fuck. Too much. He thinks about way too much. Things he shouldn’t think about, knowing that she is his friend, for god’s sake. Searching her face for any sign of discomfort, he tries to form words with his useless tongue. Her beauty is almost too much to handle, and his thoughts drift apart until he can’t catch them anymore.

“I, for one,” Alya interrupts them, “think that Ladybug would give great blowjobs.”

Marinette coughs loudly. Adrien clears his throat and looks away from her.

“I agree.” Nodding, Nino crosses his arms. “Always the ones who seem really dominant. They seldom are elsewhere.” With that, he grins at Alya, and Alya gives a gasp.

“Nino! I absolutely have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“TMI,” coughs Marinette.

“Aw, don’t be like that, bestie. May I remind you who was the dominant one in your last relationship?”

Juleka rolls her eyes. “Audibly so.”

“Oh my god!” Marinette squeaks, throwing some chips at Alya, then Juleka. “Both of you, stop!”

Ah, yes. That one topic Adrien absolutely doesn’t want to hear anything about. But anyway, it’s information he could maybe use, and as he is refilling his empty glass, the buzz of alcohol makes the words glide from his lips easily. “You think Ladybug is a screamer?”

“Yup,” Nino returns without a second of hesitation.

“Absolutely,” Rose agrees. “Maybe more moaning than screaming, but yes, definitely loud.”

“Wait,” Marinette peeps. “You don’t even …”

“Yeah. She’s vocal for sure.” Adrien keeps staring at Marinette, waiting until her eyes find his again, and he can’t smother the little grin building on his lips. “Maybe no dirty talk. That part is reserved for Chat Noir. Don’t you agree, Marinette?”

Color returns to her face in full force. It’s so lovely he has to bite back a satisfied smirk. Still, instead of looking away from him, she swallows visibly. “I … I might have to agree. Maybe.”

Shit, shit. His heart is beating too loudly. Images pop into his head without his control. In the one year they’ve known about each other’s faces behind the masks, she never as much as hinted at seeing him as more than a friend, but the way she is looking at him now has his head spinning nonetheless. He is treading into dangerous territory, and maybe it would be wiser to back out again.

Though he finds himself not wanting to do so. Not anymore.

“Yeah, right? She must love dirty talk.” Still grinning over the rim of his beer glass, Adrien resists the urge to wink at Marinette. “Even though she’d never admit it.”

Marinette meets his gaze without flinching, albeit her cheeks lose none if their color. “Or maybe she really does find it annoying. But she has several ways of shutting him up, I bet you.”

“Oh? Which ways exactly?”

“Ah. Can’t tell you that much, though.” She slowly grins back at him, taking a sip of her own drink. She doesn’t have to say it, but her eyes sparkle with a teasing shimmer, with a hint of ‘you’ll have to use your imagination for that one, won’t you?’.

And that’s easy enough anyway.

“Nah. She totally loves it,” says Alya, wrenching Adrien from his arising mental images. Thank god, he guesses. “I’m with sunshine on this one.”

Nino nods raptly. “And Chat Noir wouldn’t be able to shut up, that gabby dude.”

Alya chortles. “Just imagine! ‘Oh, my lady, you want my rock-hard cat dick? I’m so gonna give it to you lovely meowing pussy, my queen!’”

“Ew, Alya!” Marinette throws another load of chips at her, while Adrien tries his best not to sink to the floor and die a few times in shame.

“But I’m just wondering. Why did they never make it official?” Rose pouts, looking up as if searching for an answer on the ceiling. “It’s so clear to everyone, and still, they’re acting as if they’re not together. Isn’t it strange?”

Marinette fidgets, her eyes latching onto the table. “Maybe Ladybug … Maybe she’s the type of girl to need a little push?”

Adrien stares. Trying to find a hint of something on her face. Anything. Anything to confirm that he isn’t just imagining the tiny signs she is giving him. He could destroy everything. It’s the one fear that held him back for a whole year. After needing some time to process things – after slowly, ever so slowly realizing his feelings for her didn’t lessen – after finding himself longing for her even more than before –

If all of this is just a game to her, it would kill him.

“Sure! Ladybug, strong and always knowing what she wants, needs a push.” Alya laughs. “Totally! And Chat Noir is too shy to ask her out all of a sudden? Yeah, sure.”

He ducks his head, keeping quiet.

“So, dudes, are we gonna keep playing or discuss our fav superheroes’ love lives for the rest of the evening?” Nino saving him just like that is the only reason Adrien relaxes slightly, slumping back in his chair.

“True enough,” Alya returns, picking up her cards again. “Marinette, you still have to choose our winner.”

“Sure as hell isn’t our ‘anything sexual’ person,” she mumbles, shooting Adrien one last telling glance.

He tries not to blush, and feels blood rush to his cheeks anyway.

Rose and Juleka say their goodbyes around midnight. They haven’t seen those two in a long time, and nowadays, university has its grip on every single one of them. Luckily enough, Marinette and Alya moved in together right after graduation, and it only took two more semesters until Adrien could convince his father of letting him move in with Nino. In exchange for good grades, that is, and he did his best to hold up his end of the bargain. It’s the best group of friends Adrien could ask for, after all, and he watches them from the balcony as they mix themselves drinks, laughing about something Nino said, fresh air hitting Adrien’s alcohol-warmed cheeks.

Until the cause of all his fidgetiness catches his eyes and gives him a smile, that is.

He almost forgets how to breathe as Marinette enters the balcony, closing the door behind them. Late spring makes the nights just a tiny bit too cool, but she is wearing a sweater that hides her curves. Adrien reminds himself to stop staring, and instead, he follows her gaze out to the city.

“Sorry if I went a bit too far, kitty,” she says quietly, her soft voice shaking him from head to toe. “But really? Worst card you could have chosen.”

He left his beer inside, and with his hands empty, he becomes even more nervous than before. “My other choices were Dove Cameron, Alyson Hannigan, and four cards that didn’t even make sense. Like, ‘alien abduction’. And ‘Michael Jackson’s mansion’.”

“I’d have taken Alyson Hannigan.”

“She makes you uncomfortable?”

“She’s gorgeous _and_ plays super sweet characters, so yes, she makes me nervous as hell.”

She grins at him. He grins back. “Super sweet characters make you nervous, huh?”

“Yep. Exactly why you don’t make me nervous at all.”

“Ouch.”

“Just kidding, just kidding.” Giggling, Marinette leans closer to him, her arm touching his. “And also, Alya’s drinks are deadly.” She lifts her glass closer to him. “Wanna try?”

Her glass, having been touched by her lips before. He doesn’t think further as he wraps his fingers over hers, bringing the glass to his mouth. He keeps looking at her, can almost surmise the sweet taste of her lip gloss as he takes a sip.

And almost spits it out again.

“Jesus.” The stinging taste of way too much alcohol lingers in the back of his throat, slips down to his stomach in a hot wave. “Is she trying to get you drunk on purpose?”

“I’m not that drunk.” Marinette pouts. “Just a teeny-weeny bit, maybe.”

“You never say ‘teeny-weeny’ unless you’re drunk out of your mind, my lady.”

His hand is still above hers. Her skin is hot to the touch. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose are reddened. Just because of the alcohol or because of their proximity, he isn’t sure. The urge to lean closer becomes overwhelming. His eyes dart to her lips. Only a moment before he catches himself, and he squeezes her hand one last time before removing his fingers from hers.

“You really know me well, huh.”

It wasn’t much of a question, but Adrien still answers, watching as she takes another swallow. “Just as well as you seem to know me.”

And just like that, he finds himself unable to look away from her bright eyes, from the way she looks at him. The wish to make her his, to kiss her senseless – it’s not the first time he felt like this even if he shouldn’t, he absolutely shouldn’t, and she will be the death of him, he’s sure.

But every wrong step could be one neither of them would ever be able to take back, and it’s the only reason he swallows any syllable on his tongue, the only reason he doesn’t move a muscle until Marinette releases a small breath, averting her gaze from him again.

“Are you free tomorrow?” she asks.

“I should be. Why?”

He imagines her answer. _Because I want to have you here, just the two of us. Because, god, Adrien – I_ want _you_. _I have for so long._ But of course that’s just silly daydreaming, and not even the way her arm is still pressed against his can make it truer.

“To celebrate that test I passed on Monday.”

“Oh. You mean, that one with the mean professor?”

“Adrien, I’m telling you. She _wants_ me to fail. Every time I show her something I made, her first reaction is to scrunch up her nose. She has it in for me!”

“Exactly why she let you pass with a perfect A.”

She frowns at him. “She could at least look a bit more excited about it!”

“If it’s of any consolation, I think that dress looks gorgeous.” He smiles. “Especially on you.”

Her frown lessens. She keeps looking at him. They are too close. He remembers the confusion he felt when he found out. Adrien was nineteen when he came to realize that running after a girl who can never be his was going to destroy him, and he was twenty when one of his closest friends turned out to be the woman he had loved for years. At first, he couldn’t look at her properly without feeling like becoming a mess of thoughts right on the spot, and he started to avoid her for a while. Stupid, but he didn’t know what to do otherwise. It took some time to rekindle their friendship, build it up anew. Marinette’s sweet smiles, her soft voice, the way she looked at him – it was too much, entirely too much, and before he knew it, his heart was filled with her yet again, with everything that made her just _her_.

“Thank you.” She returns his warm smile. “So, you and me, tomorrow. Alya and I discovered that new tiny café. Their chai lattes are great. You can tell me all about your annoying courses, and I can guarantee I will yawn at least three times while you babble on about quantum physics. And in return, I will whine some more about my mean professors.”

He laughs. “Sounds _purr_ fect.”

“Oh, really? So not the time for bad puns.”

“I know you always find me exceptionally funny, but at least you don’t try to hide it when you’re drunk.”

“You’re so silly.” Giggling again, she lets her cheek rest against his shoulder. It’s a gesture speaking of familiarity, and Adrien’s hand twitches to reach for her hair, to let his fingers softly rake through it, but he thinks better of it.

He could say it. He could ask her what all of that was about. He could ask if it’s really true. If she is thinking about him more often than she’d like to admit. What he’d have to do to show her how much of a giver he really can be. But the words get stuck in his throat like they always do, and instead of destroying the friendship they have worked so hard on, he lets himself be content with at least this much, trying to relax as her head keeps being leaned against his shoulder.

The type of girl to need a little push, she said. Maybe he’s the type of guy to need several pushes, or maybe he’s the type of guy who just can’t bring himself to risk losing the most important person in his life, no matter how much he pushes himself.

The sound of Adrien’s phone buzzing interrupts the peaceful silence, and he takes a glance at it, realizing Nino has sent him a message. Asking how much longer they are going to stay outside. With two winky smileys, of course. As he texts back, Marinette gives a little hum, and when he risks a glance at her, he discovers she has closed her eyes.

“Tired?” he asks.

“I dunno.”

“You know, alcohol works as a stimulant at first, but tiredness is a really common side effect after –”

“Wow. You’re so smart, kitten.”

“I know. Impressed already?”

Her eyes flutter open, and she presses her face against his shoulder, her voice quiet and warm. “Very.”

His heart is thundering. He wants to stay like this forever, her body so close to his he can feel her warmth on his own skin. But Nino writes back in a matter of seconds, telling him to come in, and with a sigh, Adrien leans his own cheek against the top of Marinette’s head.

“Nino is spamming me.”

“Block him.”

“Very funny. We should go inside again, love bug.”

She grumbles. “I’m comfortable, though.”

“It is a bit cold.”

“Not with you.”

His breath hitches. “Still, don’t want you to catch something,” he says lowly, a tiny warning he doesn’t know what to do with either, and that finally makes her stir, blinking at him blearily as she moves away a bit. He tries to smile, but the sight of her, heavy-lidded and with reddened cheeks, conjures images he doesn’t want to ponder further. Decidedly he turns towards the door, opening it for her.

“Always the gentleman,” she mumbles. Her eyes are drenched in an emotion he doesn’t dare name.

“Like I said, you sure know me, my lady.”

“Even too much of a gentleman from time to time, huh?”

He doesn’t know what to do with those words, and before he can ask, she has already stepped inside. Alya bounces towards her immediately, squealing about something she saw on Instagram, and Adrien watches them intently, almost jumping out of his skin when Nino grabs his shoulder.

“Dude,” he says.

“Dude,” Adrien returns.

“You free tomorrow?”

“Um – Marinette asked me to spend the afternoon with her, so …”

Nino’s whole face lights up. “Dude! Brilliant! ’Cause Alya will spend the night at ours. That okay with you?”

Adrien blinks heavily. “Sure.”

“So you and Marinette will have this place all to yourselves.”

“Wait – we’re just going for some coffee.”

“Yeah, and you’ll have all night to grind some more coffee beans right here.” Nino wiggles his eyebrows, and Adrien feels all blood leave his cheeks.

“You know we’re just friends!”

“Dude, come on! That very weird flirting thing you had going on earlier? When we discussed Ladybug’s skills in bed?” Patting his shoulder, Nino tsks. “Bro. Should know better than to think you can hide anything from me.”

“Weird flirting thing,” Adrien repeats, hunching his shoulders. “I’m sure she was just joking. Or too drunk to realize what she was saying.”

“My man, are you serious? She was practically devouring you with her eyes, and I don’t say that lightly!”

Nervousness rattles through Adrien’s mind. “She … she was?”

For a few seconds, Nino stares at him. “You’re serious.”

“Serious? About what?”

“So, you don’t …” Nino’s whisper becomes even quieter. “You don’t have, y’know, a thing for her?”

 _A_ thing. Rather a whole truckload of things. His whole being is yearning for her. But he can’t say that out loud without embarrassing himself, and instead, he risks a quick glance at her. At how she peels off her sweater as she keeps talking to Alya, as her stomach gets exposed for just one second, as she shakes out her hair, soft laughter on her lips.

God, he’s a goner.

“She … I’m not sure she’d want me to,” he murmurs, peeling his eyes finally away from her only to find Nino releasing a wild chortle. When Adrien keeps staring in confusion, Nino eventually shuts up, his expression changing to a sober one.

“Damn. My sympathies to her.”

“What?”

“Still, place is all yours, man. Sleep on the couch, or on the floor, or on the kitchen counter, or whatever. But just – be a good bro and spend the night here, will ya?”

Adrien needs a second to get it. When he does, he rolls his eyes. “Don’t tell me you and Alya tried some new weird online shop again.”

“The last one wasn’t _weird_. They just didn’t specify some of their items’ actual uses, and seriously, I’ve never even heard of butt-plugs that come with a remote control, so …”

“Neither you nor Alya sounded too distressed about that.” Before Nino can open his mouth again, Adrien holds up a hand. “And thank you, but I don’t need any more details.”

“Hey! I didn’t complain either when you came crying to me about Kagami’s vibrator.”

“Don’t …” Adrien groans, dragging a hand over his face. “I was seventeen and had no idea what to do with this thing.”

“Hope Julia could point you in the right direction, then.”

“Oh, don’t remind me. She just _loved_ her vibrator collection.”

“More than your dick?”

“Much more.”

“I heard someone say dick,” Alya suddenly calls. “What dirty secrets are you guys talking about behind our backs?”

“Nothing!” Adrien quickly returns, his voice totally manly and not high-pitched at all. Yeah.

“Nothing!” confirms Nino, sounding totally trustworthy.

Yup, absolutely.

“Damn. You weren’t joking. This is heaven.”

“Tol’ you,” Marinette brings out between her chews, her cinnamon roll still resting in front of her lips. “Almos’ as wud as my faf’s, huh?”

Adrien savors his bite of croissant, closing his eyes for a few moments. They are strolling through a park close to hers, perfect spring sun warming their skin. “Nothing can beat your father’s baking, but it does come close,” he eventually says.

“Hey.” She pokes his arm. “What about my baking?”

He can’t help but grin at her. A dark ponytail swaying with her feathery steps, her outfit as unobtrusively fashionable as always, hardly any makeup on her pretty face. “Your baking is too good for mortal words,” he says. “Definitely its own league.”

“You always know what to say, kitty.” Grinning back at him, she takes another bite, making a sound as her eyes flutter shut. “So good. And their chai latte!”

“Even made you forget about your horrible mean professor?”

“And thanks ever so much for reminding me again. Good mood ruined.”

“Oh, come on. Only this semester left, and you’ll have your degree.”

“Until I start my master’s program, you mean. I bet you that destiny loves to make fun of me, so she’ll sure as hell hold seventy percent of my classes.”

“Just use a bit of your charm, and you’ll get out of any situation easily.”

She chews on her last bite of her cinnamon roll. Then she blinks up at him, eyes wide and innocent as a very much faux pout comes to sit on her lips. It looks so adorable he has to stop himself from catching it between his own lips. “Like that?”

“Exactly like that.” Laughing faintly, he shakes his head. “As if anyone wouldn’t just love you right off the bat, my lady.”

She keeps looking at him. Evening sun threads through her hair. His words held too much of the actual truth, and he feels his smile falter until heat climbs over his cheeks. With both their pastries eaten, they come to a halt in front of each other, and the silence between them becomes weird. She seems to be searching for words, but keeps quiet, and in return, his thoughts are wildly jumping around.

He could just ask her. If she’d like to go to hers, because hey, Alya isn’t there anyway. He could just ask her – but he isn’t sure if he could hide the hopeful shimmer in his voice, can’t tell if his longing for her has already gotten too bad to be smothered, and every time the first step seems so close, it slips away from him again.

But just like that, she gives him the little push he needed so much.

“Want to come over?”

He keeps looking at her. At how her cheeks redden a bit, at how her eyes dart away from his. It would be easy to reach for her face, letting fingers graze soft skin, but he knows better than that. His breaths get stuck in his throat, and the longer he hesitates, the more fidgety she seems to become.

“We could continue watching Buffy. You know, have cute blondie kick some more ass. It’s inspiring. And anyway, we’re at the good parts right now. Even if I don’t like Riley, I mean, ugh. Just ugh! But only if you have time. To come over, that is. You know, Alya isn’t home, but you’ve got to know that already, Nino must have – yeah, you can take the couch? You don’t have to sleep at mine, of course, that would be kinda strange, wouldn’t it, even though I slept at yours too, but just –”

“I’d love to,” he blurts out before she can go on for any longer.

Her eyes snap back to his. Flirting, Nino said. Or just another sign Adrien is surely misinterpreting. Then again, the way her lips slightly part, the way her eyes hold his – maybe it’s just her, giving him more pushes than he even deserves.

“And I don’t like Riley either,” he forces himself to continue. Then he grins at her. “I think I like the blonde guy clad in leather.”

“Spike?” Marinette says. “He’s kinda gross.”

“You gotta admit, there’s some weird chemistry between Buffy and him.”

They continue walking, and Marinette raises an eyebrow. “Oh, no. No, no. What about Angel?”

“Happy and content in his spin-off.”

“Or – or they are made for each other!”

“Well, technically speaking … Someone wrote their characters with a certain goal in mind, so …”

“Oh, you know what I mean, silly.”

“I can’t believe it!” Flabbergasted, Marinette gestures at the TV screen. “Glory sucks ass, and they still don’t have a single lead on her!”

“I know!” Just as aggravated, Adrien mirrors her gestures. “They are so going to kill Dawn this season, I’m telling you.”

At that, Marinette shrugs. “I don’t care about her too much, to be honest.”

Gasping, Adrien stares at her. “How dare you? She is innocent and sweet!”

“She is kinda annoying.”

“Hey!”

Their kwamis are long gone, enjoying their privacy after sending them some looks Adrien didn’t want to ponder any further, and Marinette’s little laugh is the only sound between them as she falls back into the couch. Her cheek comes to rest against his shoulder again. “The real important question here is if our blonde guy in leather will get the heroine, though.”

“His epiphany was kind of a surprise.”

“Yeah,” she mumbles, looking at the unmoving TV screen, the outro having been paused. “Really a surprise.”

Something about her tone makes him shift a bit, but she doesn’t move away from him. Her scent is intoxicating. He isn’t sure how he managed to ignore it while watching the screen in front of him. Half of the time, he was distracted by her soft laughs anyway, by the comments she threw in with her velvety voice.

“Do you think he will be able to woo her?” he asks, taking it step by tiny step.

She hums. “I think he definitely could. But he’d have to do something about it, too.”

His heart beats up to his throat. “But he doesn’t even know if _she_ wants _him_.”

She keeps quiet for a few seconds. In their position, he can’t look at the expression she is making, and it’s driving him almost mad. “And he never will, if he doesn’t make a move. Rather sooner than later.”

Before he can even reply, she stands up, taking both their empty glasses with her. She doesn’t look at him as she walks towards the kitchen area.

“Tea?” she asks.

“Please,” he manages.

From the couch, he can watch her. The perfect curves of her body, small waist, toned legs. Her words ring in his ears. She gave him so many pushes that it’s almost laughable, and he can’t understand why he is still that afraid. Afraid of destroying everything with just one wrong move, one wrong action.

Still, his heart whispers about so many other things. Still, his whole body longs for her, for touches and kisses, and he suddenly wishes for some alcohol, for anything to give him the courage he needs. Even though he doesn’t even know if she wants him. He doesn’t know.

_And he never will, if he doesn’t make a move._

And if she isn’t right.

His heart is beating loudly in his chest as he stands up. Slowly coming closer, watching as she reaches up to pull out a cup, one of her hands braced against the kitchen counter. She’s just a bit too short, and before she can go on her tiptoes, Adrien is behind her, his hand catching hers. The other coming to rest on her waist. His fingers curl around hers. Carefully, he brings her hand down to the counter, leaning into her until his lips brush her ear.

“I think I changed my mind,” he whispers against her skin. Feels her shiver, the reaction enough to make his breath tremble. Tentatively, his hand lets go of hers. His fingers are shaking as he brushes them over her exposed neck. He feels goosebumps rise on her skin. He is just waiting for her to tell him to stop, waiting to be pushed away, his touches feathery and soft, giving her any chance to back out of this whenever she wants to.

It takes seconds until she answers, sounding so breathless a shudder runs over his spine. “No tea, then?”

“I’ve got something better in mind.” He carefully rubs his hand over her hipbone, lets his fingers dip into the spot of naked skin between her shirt and her pants. Her reaction is almost unreal. Just that tiny touch, and she already arches her back against him, fingers visibly cramping on the kitchen counter. It’s only an instinct to press her forward again, trapping her between him and the counter. The tiny sound she releases has his stomach in knots.

Dizziness makes his head swirl. His heart is racing so hard he is seeing stars. His fingers travel over her arm again, closing over her hand, and he lets his lips wander lower, barely brushing her neck, a ghost of a touch wandering down to the neckline of her shirt. Her smell is enough to have his thoughts spinning. His breaths become unsteady. He wants to kiss her so bad it hurts, but seeing her face now would have robbed him of all his courage, or of every last bit of his sanity. Slowly, his lips wander back to her ear, still not close enough to kiss her.

“Is this okay?” he mumbles, voice shaking.

Her answer is a slow grind against his hips, intensifying the already growing heat inside him. He has to bite back a groan as his fingers cramp around hers.

“Enough of an answer for you?” she returns huskily.

Fuck. Her hot body pressing against his, her scent covering his senses, and he can’t hold on any longer. His lips press against her neck, tasting sweet skin. He practically feels her breath getting stuck in her throat. She tries to move, and he grabs her hips harder, effectively holding her in place. The sound she gives breaks on its edges.

“Already that impatient, my lady?” he says, kissing another spot of her perfect skin.

The words make her shudder against him. Biting arousal swaps through his limbs as his hand slips under her shirt’s hem. This time, he can’t hold back a gasp as he feels for the soft curves of her waist. The tips of his fingers trace tiny hair, feeling muscles quiver beneath them.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” she breathes, her hips moving against his again, slowly this time. Heat pools in the pit of his stomach as he groans against her neck. “What, did you need a whole year of foreplay to only do _this_?”

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or hide away in shame, so he does neither, lightly brushing his lips against her ear again. “You’re still okay with it, right?”

She groans. Not in arousal, but in clear annoyance. Of course it takes her no more than some well-aimed moves to loosen his grip and turn around, his hands leaving her skin. Before he can even properly analyze her expression, she is already pushing him back, further and further until she has directed him onto the couch. He falls into it with an “oomph”, and she follows suit, straddling his lap while her hands get ahold of his face.

Her cheeks are reddened, and her breaths are quickly gliding over her lips, and her eyes are set ablaze with a fire that shakes him to his core.

“Is this okay?” she asks, a mocking shimmer in bluebell eyes as she sluggishly rolls her hips against his. He hisses at the feeling of her warmth, her expression alone enough to arouse him to almost no end.

“Yeah,” he pants. “Very okay.”

“Oh, I’m so glad.” He can’t even look away from her wicked grin as she keeps holding his face in her hands. “Almost thought you didn’t enthusiastically give me your consent right there, my kitten.”

“And calling me a tease,” he growls, and he can’t hold on any longer, grabbing the back of her head and crashing his lips against hers.

She gives a surprised sound, but melts into him as soon as his lips move over hers. And god, her taste alone – he moans as he licks every drop of pure Marinette off her, holding her face in place. Her hands slide to his shoulders, find purchase on them. Every time their lips part, they are drawn to each other again in a matter of seconds. He wraps an arm around her. Presses her as close as he can. He knows the grind of her hips becomes unintentional as his tongue feverishly tastes every corner of her mouth.

He can’t stop kissing her. Shit, he just can’t stop kissing her. She tastes like the most alluring fruit that has ever touched his lips. She is heaven and sin in one. He nibbles her lower lip, waits for her heady moan to wash over him, leaving him shaking. In one swift motion, he wraps his arms around her waist and pushes her down into the couch. She squeaks at the sudden movement, giggling when Adrien presses a kiss against her cheek.

“Always knew you’d be a great kisser,” she says, humming as their lips meet again.

“Thought about me often enough, didn’t you?” The words leave him easily this time. With how she shivers as his hand finds a path over her thigh, there’s nothing much left to doubt anyway.

“Maybe.” She gasps when he kisses her neck, pressing his lips against her skin with more force than before. Her heartbeat jumps in her throat. He licks a path down to her collarbone, tasting every spot he can reach. “Is that okay with you?”

He lifts his head to find her grinning at him. His face turns hot. “Didn’t take you to be that much of a tease, though.”

“Thought about me often enough, didn’t you?” she echoes his own words.

The heat in his cheeks increases. In response, he pushes up her shirt, kissing her stomach and dipping his tongue into her navel. She gives a shuddering breath. It’s enough to make him grin as his fingers find the button of her pants, and he opens them in a quick motion, lips caressing her hipbones. He can almost taste her on his tongue already, her sweet arousal that is only reserved for him, and he keeps kissing a path over her abdomen as he starts sliding down her pants, fingers digging into her soft thighs –

“Are you going to eat me out?” Marinette asks so bluntly he jumps.

“Yes? I mean, if you want to? I don’t have to?”

She points a finger at him, lips still swollen from his kisses. “Ha! I knew it.”

“You knew what?”

“That you’re totally forgetting to take care of yourself.”

His hand still on her thigh, Adrien frowns at her. “I’d really enjoy eating you out, though?” More than enjoy, really. He’d _love_ it. He is already quivering as he imagines all her tiny reactions, but she seems to have other plans.

“I know. It’s so sweet.” She wiggles out of his grasp, sending him a stern look. “Sit, kitten.”

“What – why?”

“Do as you are told, will you?”

When he doesn’t react instantly, she slips out of her pants herself, revealing cute pink panties. He stops himself from drooling over her perfectly formed legs as she slides closer, grabbing his shoulders and setting him upright. She kisses him, hand cupping his cheek. Kisses him again. Moans as she deepens the kiss, as he gets lost in her taste. His hands slide over her back slowly, searching for the heat of her naked skin and finding it on her behind. He cups the soft flesh, and when he digs his fingers into it, she gasps into his mouth.

God, she’s a piece of art. Entirely so.

Hands still on her butt, he pulls her closer until she is straddling him again, her weight on his body feeling just perfect. Their kisses become soft and caring, having lost their initial urgency. His fingers are tickling to glide through her open hair. He reaches for her hair tie, but before he can slide it off, she breaks the kiss abruptly, hands splayed over his chest.

“The hair stays up,” she tells him, chest heaving with heavy breaths. He can’t quite get behind the reason she is grinning that mischievously at him. “Makes it easier, you know?”

“Easier …” His gears start rattling, but his brain refuses to draw the obvious conclusion.

She laughs under her breath, reaching forward to press a chaste kiss against his lips. “You really are a sweetheart, Adrien.” And with that, she makes it pretty clear what exactly she means, scooting backwards until she is kneeling before him, hands reaching for his belt.

His stomach does a flip. He tries to find words. He dreamed of worshipping her so often he lost count, and of course he occasionally couldn’t resist imagining the warmth of her mouth as he was at it, but in his head, it was always Marinette who was sated and satisfied first. The panic he feels must show on his face, because Marinette stops in her movements, frowning up at him.

“Seriously. This is okay with you, right?”

“I … You really don’t have to.”

She looks at him from underneath her lashes. Then she sighs, getting up before planting her knees left and right from him, not quite straddling him. His eyes wander over the perfection of her body, wishing he was bold enough to peel the shirt over her skin, wishing he could cup her breasts and make her gasp with his lips against her cute nipples. Instead, he watches as she takes one of his hands, and he jolts when she slips it under her panties without a second of hesitation.

He swallows hard. Hair coated with slickness. So warm and damp his body shudders. He doesn’t need to glide his fingers through her folds to know how turned on she already is. God, she is so damn wet from only his kisses alone, he realizes. It’s almost too much for him to handle.

“Do you think I’d be in that state if I didn’t desperately want to suck your dick, Adrien?” she whispers.

His eyes flick to hers. Shimmering blue, face flushed. This is Ladybug, he remembers. Ladybug, Marinette, being that vulnerable before him, and no one but him. Waiting for him to give his okay. Waiting for him to do something about the desire he invoked in her. It’s surreal. It’s unbelievable. Her, the constant subject of his dreams, and if he wanted to, she could be entirely at his mercy.

He wants her. He wants her so fucking much.

Her hand is still on his, but she doesn’t stop him as he dips a finger between her folds. Her eyes flutter closed. She bites her lip as he drags his slicked finger up, arriving at her clit. He draws a slow circle over it, watching her in fascination. Leaning into the touch, she grips his shoulders. A sudden sharper motion wrenches a short-lived mewl from her throat.

Jesus, she’s beautiful.

“So wet for me from doing so little,” it escapes Adrien, voice becoming a dark whisper. “My lady, I’m feeling honored.”

“You should.” Her words are quivering as she moves her hips against his finger. Searching friction he happily grants her by complying to her rhythm. He moves towards her entrance, away again, causing a squelching sound. Its indecency has him shaking, and when he does it again, Marinette whimpers quietly. He swallows down a heavy breath.

He is just about to thrust into her with two digits at once when she suddenly freezes, though. Wrenching her eyes open, she looks down at him, little gasps escaping her lips.

“Convinced yet, kitten?”

He hums. Removes his finger to lick it clean, holding Marinette’s eyes all the while. Her taste reaches his tongue, so unique that he has to close his eyes for a moment. He feels her nails dig into his shoulders, and he moans around his digit before blinking up at her again.

“Not entirely, I’ve got to admit.”

He didn’t know what he expected. Maybe not for her to roughly grab his hair and kiss him so hard he can’t react at first. Knowing how ready she already is for him doesn’t make the half-erection in his pants any easier to handle as her hips press against his. Her hands sneak under his shirt, tugging wildly at it until she can pull it off between kisses, and feverishly, she captures his lips again. He grabs her hips to keep her from mindlessly grinding against him, the heat in his stomach already getting to his head.

“Please, _please_ tell me I can suck you off,” she mumbles as she slides lower, her lips kissing a trail over his chest. Her soft caresses feel so good that he has to lean his head back, his eyes closing before he can control it.

“Don’t tell me you’re _begging_ for it, my bug.”

“And what if I am?” He doesn’t stop her as she opens his belt. “Do you have any idea how often I dreamed of doing this?”

His heart jumps. His head snaps back up. “What?”

“Oh, you heard me all right.” With impatient eyes and beet-red cheeks, she fumbles to pull off his pants. He has to help her, albeit his hands start shaking. She looks at the bulge in his boxers, then glances up at him.

A shimmer rests in her eyes as she settles a hand on his thigh. Her nails lightly scratch the sensitive skin, and a new merciless wave of arousal hits him, making him hiss. She leans forward to plant a kiss over his underwear. His hips almost buckle at the sight. He has to control himself by holding his breath for endless seconds.

“How long?” he rasps.

She hums questioningly, still looking him in the eyes as her hand slowly wanders up to his hipbone, playing with the hem of his boxers.

“How long have you been dreaming about it, princess?”

She flushes a deeper red, eyes leaving his for a second. “Far longer than one measly year, at least.”

His mouth dries. All those times she sent him tiny signs he didn’t know what to do with. All those times he dismissed her little smiles, her little looks. All those times – he feels stupid, and desperate, and he sharply inhales as she finally has mercy on him, pulling down his boxers. Cold air hits him, but a warm hand is on his shaft in an instant, the feeling enough to make his thighs tense.

“Fuck,” Marinette mumbles, her thumb tracing a path over the sensitive skin, fingers gently pulling his foreskin down. He can’t help it, buckling into the touch as her eyes travel over his length, a shimmer of fascination sitting in them. At the movement, she looks up at him again, her grip tightening. Her ring finger and pinkie graze his testicles, the touch of her nails gentle. “And I just knew you have a beautiful dick.”

He almost wants to laugh, but the desperation he feels, the warmth seeping from his abdomen to his whole body make his words wobbly. “Never heard anyone call my dick beautiful, but thanks, my princess.”

“Just stating the truth.” Marinette sends him a grin before pressing a kiss right above her hand. The soft touch is enough to make him moan in earnest, and instead of reaching for her head to guide her to where he needs her most, he buries a hand in his own hair. “Really begs to be worshipped. Very slowly at that, don’t you think?”

Her tongue slowly travels over his length, stopping short of reaching his glans before she plants another soft kiss right on the tip. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She’ll be the death of him. His fingers dig into his own scalp, and her smirk doesn’t lessen, and shit, he knows what kind of game she is playing. Not like he is putty in her hands anyway.

“Marinette, please,” he manages between clenched teeth, doing his best not to move his hips towards her alluring lips.

“Please?” She flutters her eyelashes at him, rubbing her cheek against his throbbing member, up and down, up again. God, _fuck_ , that sight alone is making the heat inside him swell so much he bites back a loud moan. “Please what? Please suck me off after I was so hesitant about it just a minute ago?”

He groans, resisting the urge to drag a hand over his face. “Yes, okay? _Yes_.”

“Why, you should have just asked.” And with one last smirk, she opens her lips and takes him in.

His body reacts on autopilot. The moment wet heat engulfs him, his hand shoots forward, holding on to the back of her head as she takes him deeper and deeper. She feels so goddamn good he is losing his mind, with how her mouth surrounds as much of him as she can take while her hand is resting on his shaft, covering the remainder of his length with warmth. She pulls back again. Not enough so to have him slip out of her mouth; instead, her tongue swirls around his glans before she takes him deeper again.

He doesn’t dare move. Not when the sight of her is so beautiful he could come just from that alone. With how she furrows her brows in concentration, with how her movements get faster, with how her hand on his shaft starts moving. Tongue tapping against his veins and focusing on spots that make him almost whimper, her mouth tight enough to let all self-control leak out of him. Still, his body has other plans than him, and his hand starts nudging her forwards, increasing her tempo bit by bit. She doesn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite, because the tighter the grip on her neck gets, the more she moans around his member, watery eyes glancing up to him every now and then and making him shiver from head to toe.

Ladybug, being at his mercy like that. Ladybug, trying to pleasure him as her head bobs back and forth, her moans spilling over his cock. Shit. In a burst of courage, he grabs her ponytail, pulling her back with more force than before. So much so that in her moment of apparent surprise, his length slips from her lips. Still, she moans so loudly that a new throb races through his body, and the sight of her eyes almost rolling back has him breathless in a matter of seconds.

“Hair-pulling?” it escapes him.

“Uh,” she returns, cheeks turning even redder than before.

Oh. _Oh_. He licks his lips, eyes darting over her face. “Good to know.” He softly tugs at her hair until she gets the cue and stands up, eventually placing herself on his lap again. Her panties rub against his erection, and he tries to bite back a moan, his arousal becoming almost unbearable as she keeps looking at him with lust-clouded eyes.

“I wasn’t nearly finished,” she mumbles, pouting. Her hands wander over his chest, soft fingers drawing senseless patterns over his skin.

“And with how beautiful you looked, I almost was.” Adrien finally grabs the hem of her shirt, pulling it off with greedy hands. All that’s left is a pretty pink bra. He presses a kiss against the valley between her breasts before getting rid of that garment too, unceremoniously tossing it on the couch.

“Good. Next time, I won’t let you –” She gasps as his lips closer over her nipple, softly sucking it. “God, I won’t – won’t let you get – _shit_ –”

He grins against her skin, licking the pink nub devotedly. “You were saying?”

“Smug bastard,” she mumbles, whimpering when he cups her other breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. It fits perfectly into his hand. Just the right size, and just the perfect form, nipples standing at attention for him like that. “Fuck, Adrien, you’re so _good_ , don’t …”

She mewls when he lets his teeth graze the sensitive skin, and she nearly cries out when he softly bites into it. He feels a shaky hand in his hair pressing him closer. His unoccupied hand finds a path over her quivering thighs, grabbing her with enough strength to rip a throaty moan from her. Sucking her nipple, he lets his hand wander over her back, up to her throat. He softly massages the base of her neck, feeling her melt under his hands.

She whimpers his name, a sound so beautiful goosebumps rise on his skin. And just like that, he can’t take it anymore. Seizing her butt, he heaves her up in one go, hearing her squeal above him. He kicks their pieces of clothing out of the way, aiming directly for her room.

“Oh god,” he hears her giggle. “Hope Alya won’t realize we defiled the couch.”

He laughs, watching as she opens the door for him. “That couch has seen things.”

“That couch has learned things.” She kisses the top of his head. “Especially about good kissers with very nice dicks.”

“If you keep complimenting my privates, I’ll start blushing like a schoolgirl, my lady.”

“I’d like that. You’d make for a cute schoolgirl. With a skirt and all.”

“Kinky.”

He needs three attempts to push the door shut, and she laughs against his ear as he almost stumbles over his own feet in the process. A sound so beautiful his heart bursts. Softly, he lets her sink to her bed, pushing himself up to regard her from head to toe. She is beauty in its purest form, from her flushed cheeks to her perky breasts, from her pretty legs to her soft curves. The tentative smile on her lips as their eyes meet. He almost forgets how to talk, needing seconds to find his voice again.

“I think you’ll need a reward after doing such a good job,” he tells her.

Her initial giggling dies down when he drags his lips over her inner thighs. “You really are such a giver. It’s almost worrying.”

His hands stroke her soft skin, up and down until his fingers slip under her panties, pulling at it while he presses kisses against her trembling thigh. The further up he travels, the stronger the scent of her arousal becomes. He almost moans at the sensation. “Don’t tell me you’re going to make me beg for it?”

“That’s a nice idea. I’m –” Her words are cut off by a choked moan as he rubs her clit through her underwear. “Ah, god, I – oh, that’s –”

“Or maybe,” he continues, his pounding heart making him restless as he finally pulls her panties over her legs, revealing her glistening core to him, “I should make you beg again.”

She groans lowly. “Bastard.”

“Oh. That’s not a nice way to beg.” His mouth waters as he lets his fingers travel over the place where her legs and hips connect. Curly hair hiding her arousal, and he softly pushes her legs apart, nudging her until he can kneel before the bed, hooking her legs over his shoulders. “So? I’m waiting, bugaboo.”

“I so won’t beg you to eat me out!” But her needy tone betrays her words, and he has to grin as he gently spreads her folds with his fingers, discovering a beauty mark just next to her vulva. He breathes a kiss against it, so close to her arousal he can almost taste it. Her legs are shaking beneath his hands. A helpless moan comes from her, but before she can reach for his hair and pull him closer, he draws back again.

“Still waiting.”

“Adrien, you goddamn –”

“You’re only making this more difficult, you know.”

She groans again. Really, being able to inspect her from that close is good enough for him too. His heart is racing in his chest as he lets his eyes wander over the beauty of her most intimate part. She is so wet that her folds are slick with arousal, and her entrance begs to be taken care of, to be filled and pleasured until she screams for him.

“ _Please_ , Adrien,” she finally whimpers. “Please. Do anything to me, I don’t care, just _please_ do it. I’ve been wanting you for so long it’s driving me crazy, and I can’t take your teasing anymore, and I – just _, please_!”

Her words are too much. Way too much. He can’t even react by teasing her further. Instead, he dives forward with no inhibition anymore, tongue pushing into her folds. Her taste explodes on his lips. He moans, a string of lightning travelling up his spine as he starts to lick her from bottom to top, coming to a stop on her clit. He gently sucks at it, eliciting a high-pitched sound from her as he feels her fingers run through his hair. She pushes him closer to her core. He doesn’t complain, not at all.

“You feel so good, god, Adrien,” she whines, hips buckling at his ministrations. “Please, please don’t stop, please …”

He has to draw back for a moment to catch his breath. When he goes in again, his tongue feels for her tight entrance. She almost cries out when he softly pushes in. She is so hot, so wet, succumbing to him in the most beautiful way. He has to dig his fingers into her hips to keep her in place, sounds escaping him as he concentrates on the way her walls clench beneath him, legs shaking wildly on his shoulders. Slowly, he works his way up to her clit again, pressing his tongue flat against it, marveling in the way she cries out in sweet desperation.

He could eat her out forever. He really could. She tastes amazing, a bit musky, overwhelmingly sweet, and her reactions are enough to make his erection twitch with need. He is so set on building up her pleasure that he needs some time to notice her grip on him having tightened, almost painfully so. Her whispered words reach him through a layer of dizziness.

“Wait, wait, wait. Stop.”

He lets himself be pulled back, glancing up at her. Her chest is heaving, one hand draped over her lips. “You okay?”

She breathes deeply. Then she retracts her legs. He’s almost worried he has done something wrong, but as he watches her crawl to her nightstand, her cute butt up in the air while her hands roam for something in the drawer, he slowly starts to get it. She finds the item she was searching for. A shimmer of mischievousness returns to her eyes as she tosses it at him. He catches the plastic in his hands.

“If you tell me to beg again,” she says, “I’m going to leave you standing just like that and get off on my own. And no, I will not let you watch.”

He laughs. Before she can turn on her back, he climbs on her bed, one hand on her hips gently holding her in place. “Stay like this.”

Looking over her shoulder, she blinks at him. “Really? A romantic at heart, and missionary isn’t your first choice?”

“Not when my main goal is to make you scream my name, princess.”

She blushes a deep red, watching intently as he opens the condom package. Then she makes herself comfortable, wiggling her behind slightly, her head coming to rest on her crossed arms. “Maybe you’ll be the one screaming my name, kitty cat.”

He returns her lascivious grin, rolls the condom over his erection. Looks at her, all ready and waiting for him. A throb of heat hits him yet again. He can’t help it as his fingers trace a light path from her neck to her spine, feeling for the curve of her butt, sliding down her legs, some of her arousal near her vulva having slickened her creamy skin. Her taste still sits on his tongue, and he licks his lips as he bends over her, kissing her shoulder blades. “You’re so cheeky in the bedroom. It’s kind of surprising.”

“And you can be such a brat when you aren’t being a cute, fumbling mess.” Her words are accompanied by a lighthearted smile, and she grinds her hips against his arousal, making him grunt over her skin.

“And yet you’re that eager for me, are you?”

She bites her lips as their eyes meet. “Always.”

He can’t hold on any longer. He really can’t. Pressing one last kiss to her hipbone, he straightens his back, positioning himself in front of her entrance. And then, he slowly pushes in.

Fuck. She’s so tight, so wet, so _hot_. The first few centimeters alone have him give a strained moan. He really wants to take it slow, but the way she grips the bedsheets, the way she squeezes her eyes shut as a satisfied mewl pours from her lips have him almost lose all self-control.

“You good?” he brings out.

“Yes,” she mumbles, eyelids closing tighter. “I need you. Now. Please, _now_.”

And that does it. With one thrust, he pushes in as deep as he can, engulfed by her endless warmth, a groan spilling from his mouth. Her hips buckle at the movement, a loud and quivering whimper coming from her. Sweat forms on his forehead, hands having come to grip her hips without him really realizing it. She feels too good, so goddamn amazing he has to hold back from mindlessly thrusting into her.

“How’s it feel?” he asks, voice sounding strained and husky.

“Move,” she returns, attempting to push back her hips and being held up by his hands. “Please. _Please_.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice. His grip on her loosens as he pulls back, the friction causing his whole body to tense, and he pushes in again. She moans in delight, the movement of her hips urging him to go faster. She’s so eager, greedily sucking him in again and again as he starts thrusting in earnest, fitting perfectly into her. Every time he reaches her deepest spot, her body quivers from head to toe, and her moans become drawn-out, an almost desperate expression on her beautiful face.

She’s perfect. So fucking perfect. He could come just from seeing her that out of her mind as he keeps pounding into her, his pace increasing the louder her moans and whimpers and cries become. The position allows him to go so deep his toes almost curl. Pleasure builds in his stomach, white-hot and unable to be smothered, and words slip from his lips before he can control them.

“Knew you are a cute little screamer, my lady.”

He is rewarded by a desperate whine, and she wrenches her eyes open, hooded and unfocused. “Don’t – _fuck_ – don’t get smug, kitty.”

Her walls clench around him. He groans, gripping her hips again. “How about you be a good girl and scream my name for me?”

“In your dreams,” she bites out, but with how her hips move against his more frantically than before, he knows he met a sweet spot. Sweat pearls on his forehead. His last bit of inhibition has already bid him goodbye, especially when she greedily takes him in again and again like that, letting him fill her until her sounds become high-pitched and hungry with lust.

“Aw, come on, sweet bug. You know you want to.” His voice is raspy and dark. He pushes in so deep she practically cries out, fingers visibly cramping into the bedsheets, body shaking beneath him. “Let me hear you. I know you’re just holding back, aren’t you?”

Her answer is a whimper, her hips jerking against his so hard he releases a deep groan, feeling everything of her, the squelching sound of her wetness driving him crazy. He pulls out to the tip, ramming himself into her so hard she all but sobs into the sheets, face being shoved against the pillow. He wonders for a second if that was just a tad too much, but her voice hits him a second afterwards.

“Adrien, fuck, _Adrien_! Just like that, more, please, please –”

Screaming his name. Every thought is already hazy, and her breaking voice makes hot pleasure swirl through his body, causes his legs to shake. He swallows, once, twice, trying to find his voice again as he repeats his previous actions, his name slipping from her lips in a withering cry.

“What a good girl.” He rewards her with another thrust, their hips meeting with a harsh slap. A strangled whine leaves her swollen lips. “So insatiable. Becoming a needy mess for me so fast, aren’t you? Told you that you would.”

“Adrien,” she says warningly, but with those hungry moans spilling from her mouth, it sounds more like a plea than anything else. “Watch your pretty mouth.”

“You say that so confidently while being fucked by me from behind, huh?”

She stills. Okay, maybe too far. He is just about to apologize when she wiggles out of his grasp. Her heat leaves him at once. He can’t react at all as she gets up on her knees, turning around to him. With one well-placed push, he is on his back. She doesn’t hesitate one second before straddling his lap. Her legs are clearly shaking, but still, her hands on his chest are holding him down.

“I told you to watch your mouth,” she says, grabbing his erection and pressing the tip against her entrance, letting him dip in just the tiniest bit. He groans, unable to focus on anything but her warmth for a moment. “If I were you, I’d apologize.”

The playful shimmer in her eyes tells him enough, though. “I don’t know. You sounded like you really enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“Oh, you’re so going to regret this.” And with that, he sinks down on him entirely, taking him into her hot wetness in one hard thrust.

Her words prove to be true as she starts to move, bracing her hands on his chest as she raises her hips, letting them sink down again, engulfing him anew. Too good, just way too fucking good. Breaths break on her lips. Her whole body on display for him, beautiful curves, the wet sound of their sexes meeting enough to make him dizzy.

He resists the urge to close his eyes and give into the feeling of her heat. Instead, he reaches for her hips, trying to slow her down. Before he can do so, though, her hand swats his away again. She gives him a wicked grin before rolling her hips in a way that allows him to feel places he couldn’t reach before, and his eyes almost roll back at the new sensation.

“Feels good?” she asks, breathless.

 _Good_ is not enough of a description for this. He can’t even find the proper words. She does it again, making him moan so loudly it’s almost embarrassing. The ecstatic sound she returns is enough to erase all self-doubts from his mind, though. Instead, a new yearning arises in him, unable to be pushed away.

When he reaches up to her face, she lets him. Carefully, he slides her hair tie off, watching as silky strands fall over her shoulders. Sparkling eyes, rosy cheeks, an expression that is only reserved for him, for this exact moment between them.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, his words no more than a faint whisper.

Her expression softens. When he rakes a hand through her hair, she leans her head back into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut. Her hips keep moving, pushing him in deeper and deeper, her moans low and full of wanting. He tugs at her strands lightly. She practically sobs, following his movements, shivering wildly when a hand on her hips helps her keep up her rhythm.

“Adrien,” she whispers, shuddering again and again. “Adrien …” Her upper body sinks against him as if robbed of all its strength, the movement of her hips becoming erratic. It’s only natural to guide her lips to his, kissing her softly as his arm winds around her, and he keeps kissing her as he switches their positions. Her legs cross behind his rear, push him in deeper. He moans into her mouth, the sound being returned as her arms wrap around his neck.

“Marinette,” he whispers into her ear. His pace becomes slow and deep. “God, you feel so good. So fucking good, so tight, you’re so perfect, so amazing, fuck …”

She whines, pressing kisses all over his face, walls clenching around him. It’s too much. Pleasure builds in his stomach, becoming almost unbearable. He wants to keep going slow, but she urges him on, the heels of her feet pushing against him. By now, he has no idea where he ends and she begins, not when every sound she makes is enough to have his mind in parts and pieces, not when her hips keep meeting his in frantic movements, when their limbs are tangled and the air they push into their lungs shared between them. Her nails rake over his back, leaving the slightest bit of pain. Her whole body tenses beneath his, and he thrusts into her, seeking something he can’t quite grasp, a kind of release he so desperately needs.

“Adrien, I’m … More, please, please …”

He kisses the pleas from her lips as he complies. He won’t be able to hold on much longer, his orgasm building for second after second. He presses his forehead against hers. Tries to ignore the flames in his stomach, the ravenous lust making his arms shake. Focusing on her pleasure alone. Focusing on the way she gasps against his lips, body arching into his, touching him feverishly and breaking apart in his hands. The sobs she releases, the writhing of her body, desperately holding on to him, and he holds her in return, whispering to her that it’s okay, that she can let go, that he’s got her, that she is so beautiful he doesn’t know what to do, that he has longed for her for so long, that she is everything he dreamed of and even more, and –

She releases a loud whine, throwing her head back as he keeps pushing into her, tightening so much he groans into the crook of her neck, her body tensing around him. Deep, feral moans are wrenched from her throat, breaking and crushing and becoming almost soundless. Her face contorts in sheer pleasure, eyes shut as he keeps clutching at him as if she would have fallen into the abyss otherwise, and it takes seconds upon beautiful seconds until she gives shuddering, hard breaths, legs relaxing and a little content smile starting to build on her lips.

The realization needs some seconds, but it doesn’t lessen the impact.

She came. She came for him, _because_ of him.

“Oh, kitten,” she mumbles, blindly seeking for his lips. “You’re so good to me. So good. Come on, let me see your pretty face when you come for me.”

Fuck. It doesn’t need much more than that, knowing that he brought her to her peak, knowing that she thought of nothing but him as her orgasm hit her, and he clenches his teeth as he moves into her heat again and again, the wet sound enough to make the pleasure become overwhelming. Wild moans drip from his lips as he keeps kissing her, pushing so deep he feels nothing but her, and the heat builds, builds so much he is seeing stars, so much that his limbs become numb and his mind becomes a mess. So much that the pleasure threatens to snap, leaving his hips in erratic movements, forehead pressed against hers as he thrusts into her again and again, riding out the trickling feeling until he melts like butter under her hands. Feeling dizzy, out of his mind. He finally, finally comes with a grunt against her lips, her name a silent prayer, and the afterglow washes over him in a wave of blissfulness as he slumps against her entirely.

Their heavy breaths mix. Her hand starts dragging up and down his back, and he presses a loose kiss against her neck. They are both slick with sweat, exhausted beyond belief, and it slowly hits him.

He just slept with Marinette.

He just slept with the girl he is so in love with that he can’t think straight in her proximity anymore.

He just –

Yup, his brain is officially exploding.

“Wow,” he hears her mumble. “I had a feeling we’d have great chemistry, but that great? I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

Her praise makes him grin from one ear to the other despite the surreal situation. “I can’t feel my anything anymore,” he returns, finally getting the good sense to move off her. The loss of her heat feels strange, and it takes him a second to pull the condom off his member and knot it. She shoots a look at him before taking the used condom and tossing it in the bin next to her desk.

“You can officially call me jelly legs from now on,” she says, humming contently when he pulls her towards him, arms wrapping around her waist. She snuggles close, hands coming to rest on his chest.

Laughing, he presses a kiss against the crown of her hair. “My jelly lady.”

“Ugh. Okay, no, forget it. You ruined it.”

“And you can call me your smitten kitten.”

She giggles, one of her feet moving up and down his lower leg. It must be some kind of weird magic to feel warmth trickle over his back again at only that simple touch. “I like that. Even if it’s a really cliché pun.”

He gasps, moving to look into her eyes. “Calling my puns cliché! I thought we were already past that.”

“You should be glad I like you enough not to care.” She bites her lip when his hand caresses her behind, the tips of his fingers spreading feathery touches over her skin. “And that despite producing such terrible puns, your tongue does goddamn _things_ to me.”

“Ah. So you liked it.”

“Way too much,” she sighs. His fingers slip between her thighs, discovering how wet she still is. Softly, he traces the shape of her sex. Watches her expression intently, the way her eyes close. Her hands wander to his shoulders, and she slides closer again until her breasts press against him. “We should have done this so much sooner.”

“God, agreed.” He leans towards her to capture her lips in a kiss. Those lips he dreamed about so often, openly inviting him to take a taste of them, still swollen from his earlier caresses.

And then, it suddenly hits him, and he freezes.

The thought can’t be chased from his mind, and he has to gulp as she slowly blinks her eyes open, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“I never –” He struggles for words. “I can’t believe we had sex before I even asked you out!”

She stares. And then she bursts out laughing. “Are you serious, kitten?”

“I mean – yes!” He removes his hand from between her legs, nervousness making his fingers twitch as he rests them on her hips. “I mean – I should have taken you out to dinner first, at least. I should have tried to woo you just like you deserve, and instead, I … Not that I’m complaining, it’s just – I’m sorry, I …”

She snorts again, the tip of her nose brushing his. “Well, come on, then. Try asking me out. I might even think about saying yes.”

His heart drops. “Uh. You don’t – it’s not like you are obligated to go out with me. Well, we didn’t really talk about it, did we? If you just want this to be a one-time thing – don’t get me wrong, I have no idea how to only keep this at one time – I mean, not like I wouldn’t, if you wanted to –”

“God, god, no. Adrien.” Genuine worry shines in her eyes as she grabs his face. The softness in the gesture manages to make the panic slowly seep from his veins again. “I was just teasing you. I’m sorry. I actually – I really –” Her face turns even redder than it already is. “Go out with me. Please.”

His own face is slowly turning hot, too. “Hey. Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Always being the one to make the first step,” he mumbles, ducking his head as he keeps looking at her. “Will you go out with me?”

She smiles softly at him. Then, she takes the hand lying on her hipbone. She shifts until her leg is draped over his, and eyes flashing, she guides his fingers to her core. “Why don’t you try to convince me, pretty boy?”

Oh. Oh, god. She’ll definitely be the death of him. She hums in content when he softly drags a circle over her clit. Her fingers come to rest on his shoulder again, and her back arches as he gently starts massaging her entrance.

“Again? Already?” he mumbles.

She blinks at him out of heavy-lidded eyes. “Seems like I can’t get enough of you, huh?”

He laughs breathlessly. Slowly pushes a finger in, listening to her shivering gasp. “You like that, princess?”

“Yes,” she whispers.

“So you will go out with me?”

At that, she grins. “Hm. I wonder.”

She is still so slick with arousal that he has no problem slipping in a second finger, slowly discovering her walls, carefully going deeper. Finding a spot that feels especially soft and spongey. He rubs against it, causing her to press her body closer to his with a tiny sound, clawing at his shoulders.

“And now?” he mumbles against her ear, kisses her shoulder.

She gives a sound that is neither confirmation nor rejection, and he pushes just a bit deeper. He experimentally presses against the spongey area, feeling a little bump, a change in texture. Applying just enough pressure right there makes her spasm and moan in delight. “Jesus –”

He can’t hold back a grin. “Was that a yes?”

“I – I –” He starts massaging that spot with controlled, small circles. “God, where did you – how – Adrien –”

He bites her earlobe, whole body shuddering against him, her hips jerking forward and pushing him in to his knuckles. A whine breaks over her lips.

“Was _that_ a yes?” he repeats, curling his fingers to reach that spot again.

“I – yes, yes, Adrien, _yes_ , don’t stop –”

“Say you’ll go out with me.”

“I will,” she sighs, writhing under his touches. “I will go out with you, I’d _love_ to go out with you, god, I –”

He rewards her with a long kiss, catching every little sound that stumbles from her throat, her heat against him the sweetest gift she could have given him.

When Adrien wakes up, nobody is lying next to him.

For a second, he thinks he only dreamed it all up. In many, many details, that is. Wouldn’t be the first time, anyway. He turns with a tired sigh, but this isn’t his bed. The bedsheets smell of sweet shampoo and pure Marinette.

He hesitates. Hesitates longer. Eventually he gives in and buries his nose into the pillow, inhales deeply.

Intoxicating, he thinks. She really is.

He isn’t sure if he only got drunk out of his mind and landed in her bed, conjuring up endless fantasies of her writhing beneath him. Then again, he feels well. More than well. He feels spent and satisfied, but still. It needs some time until he can get up, pulling up his pants folded on Marinette’s chair. No shirt, though. He looks for it some more, but to no avail. A new smell hits his nose, and his mouth waters as he carefully opens the door, the kitchen area coming into sight.

And there she is. Marinette, with open hair and rosy cheeks. Marinette, humming as she dances from the kitchen counter to the fridge. Marinette, his T-shirt loosely hanging off her shoulders, the shape of her breasts visible underneath fabric, a flash of pink panties kissing her pretty butt.

So, not a dream, he guesses.

His breath gets stuck in his throat. He watches her, watches her some more, only slowly coming closer. She must have heard him already, because she doesn’t wince when he wraps his arms around her from behind, nose burying in her hair.

“Good morning,” she says, leaning into his touch. “Slept well, I see.”

Pancakes are sizzling in front of them. He softly strokes her hipbones as he watches her flipping them. “Why are you already up? I missed you in there.”

His own words make his heart beat faster. She giggles. “Because if you are taking me out to dinner, I’ll make breakfast for you.” She turns her head until her lips can faintly brush his jaw. Her sweet voice drops down to a whisper. “It’s the least I can do for you after you made me come six times last night.”

The memory makes him shudder. Seeing her break apart again and again and again – honestly, it did feel like a satisfying, beautiful dream. He purrs against her ear. “Seven.”

“Of course you counted.” She pecks his jaw and goes back to watching her pancakes. “I mean, Adrien, Jesus – even my goddamn ass cheeks are sore.”

He snorts, one hand wandering lower to softly massage her rear. “I can help out with that.”

“Hey. I’m still making breakfast. Stop distracting me.” She swats his hand away and wiggles out of his grasp, and with a twinkle in her eye, she directs him to the kitchen island. “Come on. Sit down. Let me spoil you, my kitten.” A peck on his cheek, and then she is back at the stove.

He has to admit, watching her as he sits at the kitchen island has its perks too. Her cute butt wiggling with every hastier movement. Her hair flowing down to her shoulder blades. Her legs a sight to behold. His T-shirts reveals just enough of her bare thighs, and his hands twitch to touch them. “So, how are you planning on spoiling me, my lady?”

“Breakfast isn’t enough?”

“Well, you know how insatiable this kitty can be.”

She laughs brightly, and he knows he is grinning like an idiot when she finishes up the last round of batter and turns around to him, setting down a dish of blueberries in front of him.

“Well, then,” she whispers, taking a blueberry between two fingers and leading it to his mouth, eyebrows raised. “My pancakes are exceptional, if I may remind you.”

The fruit is pushed between his lips, and he dutifully opens them, holding her eyes. Heat tickles in his fingertips. Before she can react, he grabs her wrist, the blueberry in his mouth quickly bitten and swallowed, the sweet taste sticking to his tongue. He kisses her fingertips, forefinger and middle finger, and pushes them into his mouth.

All amusement drops from her face as their eyes keep being locked. Her cheeks turn a delicious red, and he licks her fingers, shoving his tongue between them. Her skin tastes faintly of batter and berries. He lets his tongue press against the spot between her knuckles, dragging it up again. With an indecently loud pop, he eventually releases her fingers.

“I think,” he mutters, “I know something that tastes even better.”

Her breaths are shallow, and she leans closer, one hand propped on his thigh. “Great. Now my fingers are a mess. What am I supposed to do like this?” She cocks an eyebrow, and it doesn’t take more than one little tug to have him let go of her. Really, he had no clear goal in mind, apart from kindling the same fire in her eyes he was granted to see last night. So when her hand wanders down and opens his belt, it’s a surprise.

Honestly a very pleasant one as her hand slips under his boxers and grips him, hard.

“Woops. Maybe I have an idea.” She grins at him, moving her hand down his length. The sudden warmth makes him close his eyes, a shuddering breath leaves him. “That a better way of spoiling you?”

He hums, buckling into her touch. “Can’t complain, bugaboo.”

“Good. I –”

A sudden sound makes both of them freeze. The door being shut. Steps, some airy laughter. Marinette stares at him with widened eyes, and he stares right back. Quickly, she retracts her hand again, hurrying to the sink as he hastily closes his belt. Adrien feels her panicked gaze on him, and she gestures at his T-shirt wildly. But before he can react in any helpful way, Nino’s voice reaches them.

“Dudes! That smell! Don’t tell me Marinette is making pancakes!”

“Oh god, please,” Alya joins in. “I’m actually starving. You know how –”

They step into the living area. Very innocently, Adrien crosses his legs and grins at them. Very innocently, Marinette leans over the kitchen island and grins at them. Both Alya and Nino stare back.

“Hey!” Marinette peeps. “Wow! You sure are early!”

Alya rolls her eyes. “It’s almost midday. You had _hours_ to have morning sex.”

Adrien chokes. “Wait –”

“Bro, sorry.” Nino is talking while pouncing right on the steaming pancakes, jamming two at once into his mouth. “But ya girl’s wearing your shirt. You really think you can still be subtle about it?”

“Nino!” squeaks Marinette, swatting his hands away. “Don’t! I haven’t even set the table yet!”

Chewing, Nino gives her a chef’s kiss gesture. “Still delish.”

“And now that we’re finally coming out with the whole truth,” Alya joins in, cheerfully clapping her hands before helping Marinette with the dishes, “for how long exactly have you two been getting it on behind our backs?”

Adrien feels himself blush so hard he is getting dizzy. “What?”

“Please, it was so obvious.”

Marinette gives him a quizzical look, then turns back to Alya. “What?”

“Told ya they won’t admit it,” Nino says, shrugging.

“You’re insufferable, children.” Rolling her eyes several times, Alya puts a plate in front of Adrien. “So are we gonna keep pretending you didn’t get nasty last night?”

“Just for your information,” Adrien blurts out, “I will take her out! Officially!”

“Cute,” Alya comments, deadpanning. “So?”

Nino chokes. “Don’t tell me you two had some friends with benefits thing going on before?”

At that, Alya’s eyes light up. “Oh. Oh my god. Is that why you never told us anything? That’s so hot.”

Marinette jumps, her whole face red. “What – no! That’s not – no!”

Burying his face in his hands, Adrien leans against the table. “This is just going to get worse, isn’t it?”

“What do I even call ya two dudes, then? Like, really, _really_ good friends?” The teasing undertone in Nino’s voice isn’t lost on him, and Adrien needs some seconds to look up again, noticing Marinette’s eyes on him. A hint of a smile. A hint of something hopeful and small, and he can’t help but smile back at her softly, feeling warmth bloom in his chest.

“Give me one week, and you can call her my girlfriend,” he says, still looking at her.

“One week? That’s bold,” she returns, a cheeky grin forming on beautiful lips.

“So cute. Barf.” Alya finishes setting the table, grabbing a pancake with no hesitation at all. “I give you three days. Max.”

Laughing, Marinette moves closer to Adrien, a hand on his shoulder as she pecks his cheek. A gesture so open he feels himself blush yet again, and before she can move away, he grabs her hand and holds it tightly, thumb wandering over her knuckles. She squeezes his hand in return.

“Let’s see, shall we?” she whispers, twinkling eyes on him.

Warmth fills him from head to toe, and he is falling so hard not even his trembling heart can stop him, the smile on his lips gentle and full of adoration.


End file.
